


Sunflowers

by Omega_Lucy



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies), Formula 1 RPF, NASCAR RPF
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fanfiction, Gay, Goddesses, M/M, god AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Lucy/pseuds/Omega_Lucy
Summary: Solo una pequeña historia de como se originaron los girasoles
Relationships: God story, Jeff Gordon/Lewis Hamilton, Jeff Gorvette & Lewis Hamilton, Jeff Gorvette/Lewis Hamilton, another gay story - Relationship, jeff gordon & lewis hamilton
Kudos: 1





	Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2020  
> Día 4: Sunlight  
> Fandom: Cars / Formula 1 - NASCAR  
> Personajes: Jeff Gorvette/Gordon, Lewis Hamilton

Como dios de la naturaleza había entendido que cosas le hacían bien y le hacían mal. Disfrutaba mucho la presencia de otros dioses como lo eran el del agua o el del amor, les había tomado mucho cariño y los consideraba sus amigos más cercanos, también al dios de la vida. 

Pero si había alguien que era verdaderamente especial para él, era el dios del sol. Jeff, como todos lo llamaban, era probablemente a quien más apreciaba, incluso más allá de sus árboles y flores. Su presencia le producía una calidez que le agradaba mucho y a sus creaciones también. Había entendido rápido que la luz del sol les hacía mucho bien a él y a sus queridas plantas.

Le gustaba solo sentarse al lado del ser de cabellos amarillos, apoyando su cabeza contra su hombro mientras se permitía gozar de aquel suave calor. Era tan agradable y más cuando Jeff le abrazaba y le decía cosas bonitas como que le gustaban mucho las flores que creaba. 

Había momentos en los que solo estaban ellos dos, junto al gran árbol, el primero que había creado, disfrutando su mutua compañía. Para los demás resultaba encantador verlos, porque además del Tiempo y Espacio, no habían visto a otros dioses tan unidos y felices.

—Se ve un poco más grande siempre que estoy cerca —comentó el de cabellos dorados mientras tocaba con sus dedos el girasol que emergía del pecho del otro dios. Aquella flor había nacido de una de sus lágrimas, era preciosa y Lewis la nombró en su honor por ello. Quizás era la razón por la que era su flor favorita.  
—Es feliz cuando tú estás cerca —contestó sin necesidad de abrir sus ojos para verlo, podía sentir como tocaba sus pétalos como si aquella flor fuera otra extremidad. La mayoría de sus flores le hablaban y le hacían saber que era lo que necesitaba, pero su girasol no era así, como parte directa de él, simplemente sentía lo que él sentía y quería lo que él quería.  
—Me alegra agradarle a tu flor —contestó el ser brillante, contemplando al de tonos verdosos con dulzura. No estaba seguro de en qué momento se había encariñado tanto del otro, pero que le necesitara, que le quisiera como parte de su vida le producía alivio y felicidad —¿No te gustaría que hiciéramos más?  
—¿Más? —Lewis abrió los ojos, mirándole un poco confundido.  
—Más girasoles, así como con todas tus flores ¿no quieres? —Interrogó mirando directamente sus ojos oscuros con una tenue sonrisa  
—¡Claro que quiero! —Asintió como un niño emocionado por la idea —Como mi campo de tulipanes o de violetas. ¡Tenemos que hacerlo!

Volverlo realidad no fue tan difícil, combinar algunas semillas con gotas de sol fue suficiente. Lewis no podía evitar ser impaciente para ver el resultado, pero el dios del Tiempo siempre repetía que no podía apresurar las cosas. Cuando por fin crecieron, sintió una felicidad tan inmensa, especialmente al ver que solían inclinarse hacia donde Jeff se encontraba o se cerraban en su ausencia, como si solo vivieran por y para él. 

Y esa es la historia de los girasoles, la flor que inició con la amistad de dos dioses y luego dio paso a un amor que duraría para la eternidad. Porque el dios de las plantas siempre seguiría al dios del sol con tal de recibir su luz, su calor, su amor y cuidado. Y porque el dios del sol siempre iba a brillar para que mostrara al mundo toda su belleza, encanto y esplendor.  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hello! Aun tarde aquí está mi día 4, parte de un AU bien precioso que cree con cierta señorita (¿? ) Ay se que nomas tú vas a leerlo y espero que te haya gustado :’3 <3 Hasta aquí mi reporte Joaquín (¿?


End file.
